Muppet Babies: Explore with Us Credits
Opening Credits * Muppet Babies Episode Credits The New Adventures of Kermo Polo * Written by: Lois Becker & Mark Stratton ,Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo * Written by: Hank Saroyan & J.R. Young Ending Credits The New Adventures of Kermo Polo * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Voice Talents of ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Couler as "Animal & Bunsen" ** Kastie Leigh" as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" *** and Barbara Billingsley as "Nanny" * Story Editor and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * Head Director: Karen Peterson * Director: Bob Richardson * Animation Directors: Carole Beers, Charlie Downs, Brad Case, Marsh Lamore, Joan Case, Al Kouzel, Rudy Cataldi, Bob Treat, Gerard Baldwin * Animation Supervisor: Mike Fallows * Animation Dialogue Supervisor: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Roy Allen Smith, Bob Fuentes, Debra L. Pugh, Mike Joens, Doug Vanegrift * Background Design Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Design: Martin Strudler, Robert Schaefer, Bob Smityh, Bill Frake * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphics: Don Foster * Model Design Supervisors: Jean M. Gillmore, Don Morgan * Model Design: Laureen Burger, Rick Maki, Susan Nichols, Cliff Voorhees * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Dialogue and Music Recorded by: Ralph Osborne, Scott Brownlee * Film and Music Editor: Al Breitenbach * Dialogue Editor: Ron Fedele * Assistant Editors: Jay Bixsen, Marc A. Van Der Nagel * Video Post-Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Richard Jacobsen * Post-Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arkle, Trent Johnson * Audio Post Production Services: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Sound Editors: Bob Costanza, Ron Fedele * Sound Mixers: Jeff Haboush, Andy D'Addario * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Steve Williams * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Burton, Victor Iorillo, Jackson Schwartz, Charles Bruce, Steve Williams * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * This Picture Made Under the Jurisidiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Production Manager: Beth Gunn * Film Research: Jessica Dunn * Research: Laurie A. Becker * Production Coordinator: Star Kaplan * Script Coordinators: Karen Cooper, Jennie Lupinacci * Checking Supervisor: Kevin Shaw * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Produced in Associtation with: Akom Productions, Ltd. * Scenes from: "Under the Boardwalk" · Courtesy of New World Pictures * Additional Footage Provided by: Budget Films, EM Gee FIlm Library, ESPN, Filmbank * Associate Producer: Adam Bleibtreu * Producer: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Jim Henson, Margaret Loesch Stimpson Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Voice Talents of ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Couler as "Animal. Bean Bunny, Statler, Waldorf & Bunsen" ** Kastie Leigh" as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" *** and Barbara Billingsley as "Nanny" * Story Editor and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * Supervising Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Maxwell Becraft, Rudy Cataldi, Brad Case, John Cataladi, Joan Case, Graham Morris, Barbara Dourmashkin-Case * Animation Supervisor: Armand Shaw * Animation Dialogue Supervisor: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Yi Chih Chen, Debra P. Pugh, Scott Jorgensen, Scott Shaw!, Doug Vanegrift * Model Design: Enrique Braxton May, Darrel Bowen, Laureen Burger * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Background Design Supervisor: Robert Schaefer * Background Design: Lorraine Marue * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphic: Don Foster * Original Music Score: Robert Irving and Hank Saroyan * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Dialogue and Music Recorded by: West Productions, Inc. * Editorial Supervisor: Richard Allen * Film Editors: Warren Taylor, Ivan Bilancio * Assistant Editor: Jay Bixsen * Video Post-Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Dana Jack * Post-Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arkle, Joe Cook * Audio Post Production Services: West Productions, Inc. * Mixer: David John West * Sound Supervisor: Cindy Rabideau * Sound Effects Editor: Charles Bruce * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * Music Supervisor: Chris Rabideau * This Picture Made Under the Jurisidiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Script Coordinator: Jennie Lupinacci * Production Assistant: Del Whitely * Checking Supervisor: Rob Nadsady * Executives in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano, Joe Mazzuca * Produced in Associtation with: Akom Productions, Ltd. * Special Thanks to: United States Department of the Interior, National Park Service Golden Spike National Historic Site * Additional Footage Provided by: Budget Films, EM Gee Film Library, Filmbank * Associate Producers: Jessica Dunn, Beth Gunn * Producer: Roy Allen Smith * Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith, Joe Taritero * Marvel Productions Ltd. · A New World Company * © MCMXCI Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Jim Henson Video · Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Jim Henson Video Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:Jim Henson Productions